


狸牧 办公室play

by subby0219



Category: ossan's love
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subby0219/pseuds/subby0219
Summary: 电影预告脑洞。简而言之，狸穴在办公室里把牧办了。





	狸牧 办公室play

**Author's Note:**

> 从看预告开始写，各种我精神洁癖原因拖到现在。这几天让这事干完。  
一开始写的时候我也不知道狸穴是什么部门，我很随意的。办公室没有监控设定。  
补完了，有些骚话下次再说。

狸穴开完会，看了看表，已经八点多了，回忆起刚才上级布置的收集营业二所可能存在的不合规销售资料，不禁有点头疼。  
这是给你们部门的特权，狸穴。田中那老家伙的话又开始在狸穴的脑子里回荡起来，你们可以派几个人到营业二所随意找你们想要的资料，希望你们部门能尽快给管理层一个好消息。

狸穴当然知道老家伙和黑泽不怎么对盘，这次自己是被他拿着当枪使。  
走回自己部门区域吊灯都被关上了，黑漆漆的一片里有盏台灯和电脑屏幕亮着，那个位置是牧的。  
狸穴有意放慢了脚步，牧应该没有察觉，看他的样子应该在查看和整理文件。他刚从营业二所调过来一个多月，除了上班时间完成工作以外，下了班以后也一直加班补上调任之前的资料信息。牧前几年还在总部的时候，狸穴就认识他，也知道他的较真脾气，说了他一次之后，也没再对这事开过口。

应该是久坐得累了，牧左右歪着脖子放松的时候看到站着的狸穴，双眼对视的两人几乎同时微笑起来。  
牧故意放慢语速说了声，辛苦了，部长。紧接着下一秒就完全没了下属和后辈的样子，朝着狸穴招了招手，示意他过去。  
狸穴走上前，伸出手自然而然的轻轻搭上牧的肩膀，微微俯身，视线随着牧滑动鼠标的位置看着屏幕上的表格，牧笑得像个炫耀自己成绩单的孩子一样，狸穴站在他身边满脸笑意的听他解释，毫不吝啬的给出褒扬。牧的确是个完美的下属和恋人，除了他有点不服输的小脾气，虽然从狸穴这个年长他近乎半数的人眼里，说是缺点反而说是情趣更说得通一些。

这边头发都有些翘起来，是不是又该去修剪一下了。狸穴在牧停下来之后，突然注意到他耳朵边一撮头发，手故意掠过牧的耳边，

牧一脸纯情的样子，另一只手却不怎么安分，起初只是好像无意碰到狸穴的大腿，但是手指没有马上离开，反而慢慢向更内划去。牧的举动让狸穴有点惊讶，在家里他领教过牧主动的勾人样子，但现在两个人还在办公室，如果真做起来..可能不太好收拾。  
但牧显然不那么想，他的手指还在狸穴的敏感带慢悠悠的试探，狸穴俯视着他仰头全神贯注看向自己的眼睛，牧的眼睛眨得不快不慢，浓密的睫毛上下扇得人心痒。  
他们多久没做了呢，两个多星期了吧，对刚开始交往没多久的人来说的确是够久了。  
狸穴毫无预警的抬起牧的下巴，接着两人的嘴唇就紧贴在一块儿，没给牧反应的时间，狸穴已经熟练地撬开牧的嘴，释放出放纵的讯号。  
默契的两人很快就紧贴在一块儿，牧显得有点着急，勾着狸穴的脖子自己往办公桌上倒了下去，另一只手伸向狸穴的皮带扣想解开，被狸穴按住了。  
牧往一边偏了偏脑袋，让自己的嘴能脱离狸穴的控制，疑惑地看向狸穴，他的一双眼睛水灵灵的，外露的皮肤也泛着红色。只是接吻，汗水已经从额头滑落到鬓角边，狸穴喜欢他什么都还没开始，就像是从水里捞出来的样子。  
去我办公室。狸穴凑过去在牧耳边要求道。

牧还想开口，两人都听到走廊里传来几个人聊天的声音，是羽田前辈。牧小声说道。羽田是部门里嗓音最有辨识度的，牧虽然没和他怎么相处，但还是马上反应过来。

诶，还有灯亮着，我以为..只有我们三个人这么热爱工作啊。羽田应该是看到了亮光，大声说道，其他人也接着话头说了两句，三个人应该都喝了点酒，说话都不怎么利索。

狸穴感觉到牧的身体紧张得有些绷了起来，马上又反应过来准备整理的衬衫。

去我办公室。狸穴阻止他道。

牧一脸诧异的看着狸穴，想到门外那些人还有自己和狸穴的样子，也不再犹豫，小步跑到狸穴办公室里，打开灯，虚掩着门，站在门后等着。

狸穴稍作了点整理，把牧的公文包放到办公桌抽屉里，之后撑着桌子摆出一副操作牧的电脑的样子。

羽田他们走进办公室，看到狸穴坐在那儿，想到刚才自己在外面说的一通乱七八糟的话，吓得酒都醒了大半。慌慌张张的开口向狸穴打招呼。  
狸穴例行公事的问了两句。原来羽田他们是接到内部稽核部门电话，配合工作才从附近的酒馆里赶回公司的。狸穴关照了些别加班得太晚之类的客套话后又说道，我还有点事处理，你们走的时候不用再和我打招呼了。  
紧接着关了牧的电脑和办公桌灯后走进办公室把门锁上了。

太奇怪了吧，部长为什么要用牧的电脑？羽田在他们三人的群里问道。  
牧又不像你，会在电脑里放点不该放的。  
....

狸穴那边，刚走到办公室前，就看到牧站在门后。他转身进了办公室，立马把门锁上。  
牧的衬衫只扣了中间一个扣子，下摆遮着屁股，裤子被他自己脱了放在沙发上，鞋子也脱了放在一边。看到狸穴把门上锁之后，牧就抬手勾着狸穴的脖子，拉他低下头接吻。  
狸穴由着牧把他拉到办公椅前，牧轻推着狸穴让他坐下，然后自己在狸穴面前跪着，解开狸穴的皮带给他口交。  
狸穴受用的摸着牧的下巴，他不喜欢口交的时候掌控太多，看着牧按照他的节奏来更合他的乐趣。比起深喉，牧更喜欢用嘴含着前端，两手捧着睾丸来回抚慰，像是舔快融化的冰棒似的舔着柱身，然后用他那双小鹿的眼睛，向上看着狸穴，和讨食似的，充满着渴望。

房间里回荡着牧嗦出来的水声和两个人的鼻音，牧的阴茎已经兴奋的把衬衫下摆支了起来，而且已经被前液搞的湿了。但牧不想去撸，有狸穴在的时候，他只想被干射。狸穴的阴茎已经被舔的硬邦邦的了，狸穴觉得差不多了，让牧把前端从嘴里退出来，他站起身，把牧推倒在地毯上，抓起牧的脚踝让他两条腿大开着，整个身体伏了上去。  
自己扩张了？  
狸穴的手指摸过牧的后穴，那里已经软的可以立马吞进两根手指，狸穴一边又挤进第三根手指，在后穴里按着牧的敏感点，一边和牧唇舌交缠，牧向狸穴的方向弓着身体，前臂从狸穴腋下穿过，双手牢牢扣住他的肩膀，在接吻的间隙，呜咽着让狸穴快点进去。

那么急？  
恩，我想要狸穴さん，马上就要。牧又小声催促道。

狸穴退出手指，扶着阴茎在牧的后穴周围磨了几圈之后，慢慢挺了进去。牧还是觉得有些不适应，扩张的还是太急了，还没润滑。  
他皱着眉，手指尖用劲死抠着狸穴，虽然又胀又酸还疼，身体还是往狸穴进入的方向沉下去，直到后穴被填的满满的。  
难受？狸穴用手撸着牧的阴茎，分散点注意力。放轻松。  
别弄.. 都是平时做得太少了。牧拉着狸穴的手往自己腰上放。我不难受了，想要再舒服点。

狸穴噗嗤一声笑出来，说了句好。开始不徐不疾的撞着牧，他喜欢撞几次，然后再故意挪开。他不着急，喜欢看牧着急，就是看不厌。  
牧像是在风浪里的小船似的，一会儿被浪冲上天，一会儿又被浪吞没，上下起伏，他想叫狸穴快一点，但下一秒又被他撞的说不出声，只能嗯哼嗯哼发着声，眼里的泪水控制不住从眼眶里溢了又沁满，眼角眼眶脸颊耳朵脖子胸前都红透了。  
你湿透了。狸穴脸上笑的一脸公事，在牧前端那摸了点前液，手指在他眼前晃荡了两下，滴在他翘鼻尖上。  
不够。不够。完全不够。  
牧掐着嗓子央求着，他满眼满脸，全身都央求着，配合着眼角划过的眼泪，狸穴逃不过他这招，也不想再继续戏弄他，抬起牧的屁股，卖力把牧干到咬着衬衫袖口射了出来。肉壁紧缩的紧随而至，狸穴缓缓退出一点，这时候牧会不由自主的夹的更紧，好像浑身的力气都用在这里一样，用劲挽留狸穴。  
再射一次？狸穴舔着牧的左边眼角那颗痣问道。

牧先前还卡在狸穴腰上的两条腿，无力的大开着，他还没缓过力来说些什么，狸穴也不着急，低头看着他下滑的衬衫里露出的胸前的那颗痣合着呼吸上下，看的着迷。  
办公室外面的灯还亮着，还有的是时间。

完


End file.
